An access point is a device that allows mobile devices to connect wirelessly to a wired network through a wireless protocol. Access points are used in homes, businesses, and public places. The installation of an access point is not straight forward. The installation may require that a technician directly connect a cable from a computer to the access point. Some access points may be configured by proprietary software installed on a computer on the wired network. The basic settings for the access point are entered through the software. Some access points may be provisioned remotely, but a skilled technician is necessary to complete the process, and some active data connection to the access point is necessary. Challenges remain in simplifying the process for provisioning new access points on a network.